<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Trust Me by Babyphd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454027">Don't Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd'>Babyphd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey leaves on a trip for three weeks after an argument. Jed wishes he had  settled the argument after something happened on the trip. Story one of three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jed, can you zip me up?” Abbey was struggling to get into her gown in time for the state dinner for the Prime Minister of Norway. They only had ten minutes to get downstairs and they were running late as it was.</p><p><br/>“Of course. Whatever you need, I’m here.” He turned the corner from the bathroom but had to stop momentarily to take in the sight of his stunning wife in a glittering cream colored off shoulder gown with a slit up the left side that showed off her creamy legs. As he started again toward her, he said, “Uh, Abigail, are you trying to entice all the men that are going to be downstairs tonight?”</p><p><br/>She smiled that vixen smile of hers and Jed knew he had already lost. “Why Jed, honey, whatever do you mean?”</p><p><br/>He pulled the zipper up and leaned in to kiss the uncovered dip in her back and start up her prominent spine, intending to make his way up and around her bare shoulder until he could reach a more desired location. But she moved before he could go any further. Turning to face him, with her frontal curves very visible, she walked forward until she was just close enough to his body to feel something else. “Do you want me right now?”</p><p><br/>“Well-l-l, yes.” He stuttered, feeling his body come alive at just the thought of what he really wanted to do instead of what he knew he had to do.<br/>She laughed and walked away. “Well, we can’t. And you know that. We now have only minutes to get downstairs. But if you’re good tonight maybe you’ll get dessert twice tonight. Especially since I leave tomorrow for three weeks.”</p><p>“You do? I didn’t know that.”</p><p><br/>“Yes, you did. It’s been on my schedule for months. A week in Europe at that Child Health Conference and then two weeks hopping through Africa and Australia.”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah. Maybe I do remember some of that.”</p><p><br/>“Well, then be a good boy tonight.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, yeah, I’ll be a real-l-l good boy. And let’s make it an early evening.”</p><p><br/>“Hon, it’s all up to you. You are the one who can’t stop talking.” Both laughed at that because they both knew who was the talker in the family. And it wasn’t Abbey.</p><p><br/>She grabbed her sapphire necklace and snapped it around her neck and finished it off with the sapphire and diamond drop earrings. Looking back at her husband in his black tux, she smiled again. “Ready?”</p><p><br/>As he met her and took her hand, he mumbled under his breath. “In more ways than one.”</p><p><br/>“Did you say something, Jethro?”</p><p><br/>“No, dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The toasts had been made and dinner served.  After dinner drinks were being served as the hundred or so invited guests mingled with each other. The President was escorting the Prime Minister of Norway around to introduce him to various Congressional leaders who could assist him in getting his funding interests through Congress.<br/>
Since the Prime Minister was single, Abbey was on her own.  She spotted Speaker Haffley and walked over to him just to say hello. “Mr. Speaker, how are you doing?”<br/>
He turned and smiled as the First Lady walked up to him. “Mrs. Bartlet, you look stunning tonight.”<br/>
“Thank you, Mr. Speaker. This is just something I had in my closet.”<br/>
“Well, Mrs. Bartlet, you certainly have a well-stocked closet,” he replied sarcastically.<br/>
“Yes, I do.  Mr. Speaker, I wanted to ask you something.”<br/>
“Certainly, Mrs. Bartlet. Go right ahead.”<br/>
Leo, across the room from the pair, looking up from the conversation he was involved in with a senator, saw the First Lady and the Speaker deep in conversation and quickly realized that it could only lead to trouble. He excused himself and tried to work across the room in time but half way there he saw Abbey’s smile leave her face. He was too late.<br/>
Abbey turned sharply and headed towards her husband.  She tried to fix a smile on her face for the sake of international peace and was eventually successful.  But she wasn’t sure it was going to last.<br/>
Abbey walked up next to Jed and waited for a pause in the conversation.  When there was, she motioned to him and pulled him to the side. “Jed,” she whispered, “how much longer? I’m really tired and I’ve got a long day tomorrow.”<br/>
He looked at her, “Do you feel ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Considering the setting, it was not a place she could tell him she was angry as hell.<br/>
“Well, I need about thirty minutes more. Why don’t you go on upstairs and I’ll give your regrets to our guests?”<br/>
“That’s fine. I’ll see you upstairs.”<br/>
“Great.”<br/>
Abbey turned and walked out without saying anything else, the swish of her dress the only sound. Jed looked at her back, trying to determine why her mood had changed so fast.  But then it was Abbey he was thinking about. And her moods were the story of legends.<br/>
Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his conversation.</p><p>After saying goodbye to his guest, Jed made his way to the Residence.  It had taken over two additional hours to finish the conversations with everyone that wanted to speak with the Prime Minister and he was glad that Abbey hadn’t waited for him. But he knew that she was probably already asleep and he wouldn’t get his second dessert.<br/>
“Good night, Guys.” Nodding to his Secret Service watch, he opened the bedroom doors to a dim light coming from the bathroom signifying that Abbey was indeed in bed already asleep.  He discarded his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and made his way to the bathroom. Changing quickly into his pajamas, he brushed his teeth, clicked off the light and made his way to the bed. Sliding into the covers, he turned to face Abbey’s back and quietly slid his arm over to draw her close.  But she uncharacteristically wiggled out and moved closer to her edge of the bed.<br/>
“What the hell?” he whispered in the dark.<br/>
“Not tonight. I’m tired,” came a whisper back.<br/>
“Abbey? You’re awake?”<br/>
“Sort of. Just not tonight.”<br/>
Jed was both shocked and surprised. What was she mad about? “You want to talk?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“No?”<br/>
“No. Later.”<br/>
“Do I have a choice?”<br/>
“No. Go to sleep.”<br/>
“Okay.” Knowing from past experience that he was going to go lose this battle, he turned away from her and closed his eyes. It was late and he would just have to wait on her to thaw and talk with him in her own time. He only hoped that it he wouldn’t catch a cold from the wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her alarm went off at seven.  She had heard the phone ring about five-thirty but didn’t stir.  The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Jed before her trip. She needed to concentrate on some last few details before she left and she was sure that all they were going to do was fight. Getting out bed, she showered, dressed and made sure her suitcases were ready to be taken to the plane when she left at ten.</p><p>Grabbing a quick cup of coffee, she made her way to the East Wing thinking about what the Speaker told her last night about the budget changes.  About the cuts in the HHS budget the White House had negotiated with him in order to get him to approve increased defense spending. And one of the things cut was the Children’s Insurance Program.  Jed had promised Abbey for the last three years that this year it would be one of his highest funding priorities and nothing would get in the way of it’s passing into law as well as complete funding.  Some states had tried to fund insurance for children on their own but it was hit or miss and she knew millions of eligible children had not been covered. Child’s health was an issue that had been dear to her heart ever since she had become First Lady and she had given hundreds of speeches in support of such a national program. And she had been so excited when he had told her it had been included in this year’s budget proposal.<br/>
“Damn, Jed. How could you pull the rug out from under me? How could you not even tell me you did it?  Jackass!”</p><p>“Did you say something, Ma’am?”</p><p>Abbey didn’t realize she had entered her outer office and was passing Lili’s desk.  “Uh, no Lili.  Anything urgent on my desk before I leave?”</p><p>“No, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Ok. I have to make a couple of calls. Let me know when the car is ready.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>Jed threw his glasses on the desk and leaned back. Looking at the clock he saw it has almost noon.  He had been on the go since 6 am and was tired.  The state dinner had finally ended about midnight and then he had gone back to the Residence only to find a very cold environment. Maybe the Prime Minister of Norway had brought his winter with him. Abbey had faked sleep until he got in bed and then wouldn’t talk. For some reason she was mad at him and he had no idea why.  Before he could talk with her this morning, he got called to the Situation room at five thirty and by the time he got out of there, his packed schedule took away any time to think of anything else. Maybe she hadn’t left yet.</p><p>“Charlie!”</p><p>The side door opened and his aide stuck his head in. “Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“What time is my wife leaving?”</p><p>“She’s already left, Sir.  Her plane was leaving at 11.”</p><p>“Damn.  Thank you, Charlie.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>As Charlie closed the door, Jed sighed. “Oh, hell. Well, I guess I have to wait and talk to her tonight when she calls.”  The couple always talked with each other when they were on the road and away from each other. That was a pledge they had made once they had gotten to the White House so they could try and maintain a semblance of a personal relationship. Just a Jed and Abbey relationship.  </p><p>The side door opened and Leo walked in the room. “Mr. President?”</p><p>“Yes, Leo?”</p><p>“I need to talk with you about something that’s been bothering me.”</p><p>Jed looked at him and nodded.  He got up and motioned to Leo to sit on the sofa as he settled into one the high back chairs arranged in the sitting area of the Oval Office. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Did Abbey seem upset last night when you got upstairs after everyone left?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I noticed she left early from the dinner and that was after she had a conversation with Speaker Haffley.”</p><p>Jed sat up straighter and leaned toward his Chief of Staff. “Haffley?  She was talking with Haffley?  Do you know about what?”</p><p>Leo shook his head.  “No, I don’t. I was on my way to ask him but was interrupted several times and by the time I was free, he had already left.”</p><p>“Leo, tell me everything you saw.”</p><p>“Not much.  When I first saw them, they were speaking. Both were smiling and seemed to be in a deep conversation. Then all of a sudden, I saw Abbey’s face turn angry. I guess that’s the best way to explain it, and she turned away. Next thing I knew she had left the room.”</p><p>Jed thought a minute. “That must have been when she came over to me and said she was tired and was going upstairs to bed.”</p><p>“Did you and her talk when you got upstairs?”</p><p>Jed laughed and sat back. “No, I wouldn’t say that. I thought she was asleep so when I got into bed and tried to put my arm around her, she slid away from me. And, as you probably can guess, that is different from our norm. When I asked what was wrong, all she said was that she was tired and that we would talk later.  Then I got called out early this morning and now she’s gone for three weeks.” He paused for a minute, then continued. “I wonder what she and Hafferty discussed.”</p><p>“I have no clue.”</p><p>“Can you call him and ask him?”</p><p>Leo hesitated. He really didn’t want to mix the President’s personal life with the Republican Speaker’s political activities.  “Sir, I really think you should ask Abbey what was said.  If I ask Haffley, he might wonder why I was asking him about something you could ask Abbey yourself.”</p><p>“Because I want to know what they discussed.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. But then again, I think you should just ask Abbey, not the Speaker.”</p><p>Jed was becoming defensive, even with his very best friend. “Leo, I think you’re reading more into this then there is.  Abbey is on a trip for three weeks and she will be difficult to reach.  You can just pick up the phone, call up to the Speaker’s office and ask the Speaker what he and my wife discussed last night. Now, realistically which one is easier?”</p><p>Leo realized he was fighting a losing battle.  Standing up, he gave in. “Yes, Sir.  I’ll let you know what he says.”</p><p>The President stood as well.  “Thanks, Leo.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo really didn’t want to make this call. He had put it off all day, finding other things to do. But finally, after the West Wing had quieted down and the Oval was empty, he knew he had better do what his boss had requested.  Sighing, he punched in the number and waited for an answer.</p><p>“Speaker’s office.”</p><p>“Leo McGarry for the Speaker.”</p><p>“Just a minute, Mr. McGarry.”</p><p>A few seconds passed before the Speaker clicked on. “Leo, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”</p><p>“Jeff, how’re ya doing?”</p><p>“Leo, I’m fine. You know that. We talked last night so cut the crap. What do you want?” The pleasant tone didn’t last very long.</p><p>“Well, Jeff, I was interested in what you and the First Lady were discussing last night.  I saw the two of you talking and then she kind of walked away in a hurry.  So, I needed to know if I needed to give the President a …”</p><p>“Did the President and First Lady have a fight, Leo?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Jeff?”</p><p>“Well, when did you start doing his private investigating, Leo?  Can’t he ask his own wife what was said?  I mean come on, really Leo. When did it take two outside people to referee a marital fight?”</p><p>“Wait a minute, Jeff. This has nothing to do with the President and First Lady. I’m the one who observed you two and I’m curious as to the topic you both were discussing.  I noticed she got angry and walked away and I thought that maybe I should know…”</p><p>“Leo, you should ask her.  I’m not the one who rudely and abruptly ended the conversation and walked away.  Didn’t even say goodbye or thanks.  If there’s nothing else, I think this call is over.” After a brief pause, all Leo heard was dial tone.</p><p>Placing the phone back on the desk, Leo cursed out loud. “Bastard. Now what am I going to do?”</p><p>In the Residence Jed had finished dinner and was reading briefing papers, waiting for the expected call from Abbey that would usually come when she was away.  But as the clock edged toward eight, he realized that it was not going to come. In Brussels it was almost two am and Abbey was asleep.  He knew how conferences were and how exhausting they were, especially on arrival days. He never felt good on those days.  Sighing, he fixed himself another drink and settled down. But the more he thought about last night, the angrier he got.  She wouldn’t talk last night. She hadn’t called tonight. Maybe she didn’t want to talk.  Well, if that was the case, he wasn’t going to be the first to break the silence.  It wasn’t him that made her angry.  If so, she would have said something last night or made an effort to reach him before she went to bed tonight.  He would wait until Leo told him what was wrong and then wait until she made the first move. Game on, Abbey.   </p><p>Maybe there was something on TV to watch. Turning on ESPN, he watched a soccer match from Australia until time for bed.</p><p>Abbey took her wake up call at seven and looked to see if there was a message or missed call from Jed. Seeing nothing, she decided that Jed had to make the first move.  He knew her number. Hell, he was the damn President of United States and knew where she was every goddamn minute of every goddamn day. If he wanted to talk, he could find her.  If that was the way he wanted to play, so be it. Game on, Jed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been no communication between Jed and Abbey for two weeks.  Each was waiting for the other to break the silence and contact the other, but neither was willing to give in. Instead, others paid the price for their stubbornness. The senior staff complained to Leo how grumpy the President was becoming. Short, curt answers to routine questions, cancelled appointments with Senior staff, and behind the scenes gossip that things were not well in Jed and Abbey land. Leo did his best to quell the gossip, but it was getting to the point that even Margaret was gossiping out of turn. Finally, an incident with Charlie was enough to break even Leo’s patience with his best friend. </p><p>“Charlie!”</p><p>He quickly opened the door from the outer office and stuck his head in the door.  It had become a guessing game with Debbie on the length of time it would take the President to raise his voice to Charlie when making the most innocuous request. So far, the record was thirty seconds. She really had sympathy for the poor guy.</p><p>“Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“Have you seen that report on the farm subsidies I was reading last night? I thought it was supposed to be on my desk today.”</p><p>“No, Sir. I put it in your briefcase last night and it was not in your briefcase this…”</p><p>“WELL, HELL…”</p><p>Debbie smiled as she looked at her watch. Fifteen seconds. A new record.</p><p>“…THEN IT HAS TO BE IN MY STUDY UPSTAIRS. WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING IT DOWN THIS MORNING?”</p><p>“Sir, you came down on your own this morning.”</p><p>“WELL, GO AND GET IT.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”<br/>He quickly closed the door and turned around, bumping into Leo, who had just come into the outer office on his way into the Oval. “Charlie, are you ok?”</p><p>Not able to look the Chief of Staff in the eyes, Charlie stuttered before he answered, “I will be, Sir. I need to...”</p><p>“Charlie, look at me. How long has he been yelling at you like this?”</p><p>Before Charlie could raise his eyes, Debbie answered. “Mr. McGarry, the President has been like this for almost two weeks.  Since just after the First Lady left.  Sir, if I may ask, how much longer will she be gone?”</p><p>Leo turned his gaze to the President’s secretary, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. “Debbie, she has almost a week left on her trip.” He watched as Debbie’s shoulders sagged in disappointment.  </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“All right. Enough is enough.  Hold all his calls. Clear his schedule for the next two hours.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p> Leo knocked once and entered the Oval. He and the First Lady were the only two allowed to enter in such a manner.</p><p>As the door closed behind him, Debbie and Charlie looked at each other. It doesn’t take long working this close to the President to know when there were tensions between him and the First Lady.  They only hoped that Leo could help the President deal with them before real harm occurred.</p><p>“Charlie, I think you need to go on to the Residence.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Debbie smiled. “Charlie, take your time.  I think Leo and the President have a lot to discuss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Leo. Did we have an appointment?”</p><p>“No, Sir.”</p><p>“What do you need?” as the President took his glasses off and laid them on his stack of papers.</p><p>“Jed, I think…”</p><p>Jed’s smile quickly went away. Leo never used his first name in the Oval Office. In the five years of the Presidency he had had to force Leo to call him Jed on only rare occasions and after a lot of persuasion. He stood and came around the desk.  “What’s going on?  You don’t ever call me Jed, especially in here.”</p><p>“Jed, with all due respect, I need to say something.  We need to talk about your recent behavior. The Senior Staff and some others have come to me and they say you have become very difficult to work with these past few weeks. Recently, I’ve started to take notice of it myself.  Now, you and I both know that when Abbey goes on these long trips, you don’t sleep well and sometimes you do get cranky.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“But you’re damn good at hiding it from most people. I see it because I’ve known you for so many years and I think I know your moods. Well, at least most of them.”<br/>“Leo, what the hell are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I’m saying that whatever is going on between you and Abbey is more than lack of sleep. It’s personal. And it’s affecting your behavior down here. Whatever is between you two, its time its settled.” Seeing that the President was trying to speak, Leo gestured for him not to say anything until he was finished. “Now, we can have a chat here, in the Residence, or anywhere you want it. Hell, we can have it on the moon as far as I care. But we are going to have it, and we are going to have it NOW. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Jed looked at him in shock. This was not the easygoing Chief of Staff that deferred to whatever the President of the United States wanted him to implement or investigate or pass on to the Senior staff. This was a best friend that was trying to get to the bottom of his best friend’s personal business by trying to settle something that even he didn’t know the cause of.</p><p>“You are NOT our marriage counselor, Leo. Stay out of our personal lives.”</p><p>“Jed, I have known you and Abbey since you were dating.  Someone has to stop this and I’m the logical choice.”</p><p>“I don’t need anyone’s help. I can handle my wife myself.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>Jed stared at his Chief of Staff. Or at this time, he was in the role of best friend. “Are you going to give me a choice?”</p><p>“As much of a choice as I had when you came over to my house that night and threw out all those bottles of alcohol and dragged me out kicking and screaming to an AA meeting.”</p><p>The two men, lifetime friends, stared at each other for another minute, sizing each other up as to whether the other really meant what he was saying.  Finally, knowing just how strong Leo could be when he got his mettle up, Jed shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. Upstairs. Not here. The walls have ears.  Let me tell Debbie…”</p><p>“I’ve taken care of it.”</p><p>The President smiled. “You’re awful sure of yourself, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Ye of little faith…”</p><p>“Oh hell. Let’s go.”  Both men walked through the portico door, picked up Jed’s constant shadow, and made their way to the President’s private study in the Residence. </p><p>A few minutes later, Margaret’s phone rang.  “Margaret, this is Debbie.  Leo is in the Residence with the President. Hold all his calls.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jed and Leo never spoke all the way to the Residence.  They ran into Charlie returning to the West Wing, but barely acknowledged him as he passed. </p>
<p>Closing the door to the study, both men made themselves comfortable before anyone said a word.</p>
<p>Leo finally spoke first. “Jed, I guess you have yet to speak to Abbey since she left.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s right, Leo.”</p>
<p>“Where is she today?”</p>
<p>“I think she is supposed to be finishing a two day visit to Johannesburg.  Then she leaves tonight for an overnight flight to Australia.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s time to call her.  Do you want me to call her, or do you want to do the honors?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want either one of us call her.  If she wants to talk, she can call me herself.”</p>
<p>“That’s not an option.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. She’s the one who started all this and by God, I’m not going to be the first one to break the damn ice.”</p>
<p>“The HELL it’s not an option. You two are not children who go around pouting until the other one gives in. The Speaker wouldn’t tell me what they talked about so the only way you will know what the hell is going on is to ask to her. You know, talk to each other like adults.”</p>
<p>“Leo, this is none of your business. Neither is it’s the staff’s business.  What happens between me and my wife is private. It’s not a matter for office gossip. Just because I’m President doesn’t mean a domestic dispute becomes fodder for public discussion.”</p>
<p>“Normally, I would agree. However…”</p>
<p>“HOWEVER, NOTHING. IT IS MY BUSINESS AND NO ONE ELSE'S.” He stood up and went to the cabinet that held the liquor bottles.</p>
<p>Leo wondered if Jed would start drinking at ten-thirty in the morning. He waited to see what his friend would do before he said anything </p>
<p>After a minute or so of contemplation, the President turned and sat back down.</p>
<p>“You made a smart choice there, Jed.”</p>
<p>He looked at Leo, realizing then what he was about to do so early in the day. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You really should just call Abbey and ask her what’s wrong. That’s a hell of a lot easier than taking a drink this early in the day.”</p>
<p>“I doubt she’ll take my call.”</p>
<p>“Have you even tried?”</p>
<p>Leo heard some mumbling but no distinct answer. “Jed, I didn’t hear your answer.”</p>
<p>“I said, no.”</p>
<p>Leo sighed.  “Okay.”  He picked up his phone and punched in some numbers.</p>
<p>“Leo, are you calling her?” Jed wanted to reach across and knock the phone out of his hand, but he realized that he really did to talk with his wife. He missed her and needed to hear her voice, even though she was on the other side of the world and in so doing, he would be taking the first step.</p>
<p>“Hell, yes.  She’ll pick up for me.” </p>
<p>Leo paused as the call went through. “Abbey?  Hi, Leo.  Yes, he’s fine.  We’re in the Residence.  Yes, he wants to talk with you.  Yes, call back on his phone. That’ll be fine.  Good to hear your voice.  Bye.” </p>
<p> Leo hung up.  “She’ll be calling you back momentarily.” </p>
<p>Leo stood up. “I’ll be right outside.  Jed, settle this.  I mean it.  Whatever is wrong, settle it. You two love each other and this has gone on too long.”</p>
<p>The study door closed as the President’s phone rang.  </p>
<p>Jed looked at it, hesitating for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the third ring, Jed reached for the phone. “Abbey?"</p><p>“Jed?”</p><p>A little stiffness in each other’s tone, but at least they were talking.</p><p>“What time is it there? It’s ten here.”	</p><p>“It’s four in the afternoon here. We leave in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“How are you? How’s your trip going?”</p><p>“I’m tired.  The conference was good, but the jumping from city to city on an almost daily basis is very tiresome. Reminds me of the campaign.”</p><p>“Well, you only have a week to go.”</p><p>“And I will be so glad to be back.  How are you doing?"</p><p>“Okay. Same old stuff. Working late.  Nothing new.”</p><p>The chitchat continued for a few minutes, with each knowing there was something more important that needed to be said. </p><p>Finally, Jed took the plunge.  “Abbey, will you please tell me what happened the night before you left? I really have no clue why you left mad.  I really don’t.”</p><p>There was no sound from the other end of the phone for a few minutes. “Abbey, are you still there?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Can you please tell me?  I need to know. I want to know. I can’t do anything about it unless I know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Okay. Just a minute. Let me shut the door.”</p><p>After a brief pause, Abbey returned.  “Okay.” She took a deep breath and continued. “You know my passion for the National Children’s Health Insurance Program?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“And you promised to completely fund it in this year’s budget?”</p><p>“Yes…and I did.”</p><p>“Well, according to Haffley, you took it out in exchange for additional defense spending. He told me so at the dinner that night. And I was upset that you hadn’t even bothered to tell me.  You had promised me for three years, Jed. THREE YEARS! And then you pulled it out without even telling me. I was hurt. And I still am. How could you?” At this point, she broke into tears, sobbing into the phone.</p><p>Jed didn’t know what to say.  He hadn’t known about the change in plans. He guessed Josh and Leo had decided to do the switching in order to maintain the status quo of the budget request. But he doubted Abbey would believe him.  He knew how much that program meant to her.  </p><p>“Abbey, honey. Please stop crying.  I didn’t know about the switch.  I promise you I didn’t know.” He waited until the crying eased.</p><p>“You didn’t?”</p><p>“No honey. I promise. I swear I didn’t.” But he didn’t want to throw his staff under the bus either. “Tell you what.  I’ll look into it this week, and by the time you get home, I’ll try and see if I have an alternative for you. I know how passionate you are to have that money and how much good that program will do for the children. Okay?  Will that work for you? I’m so sorry, Abbey. I had no idea. I really didn’t.”</p><p>“I understand that now, Jed. I’m sorry too. I love you, Jed.  I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to talk. It’s just…it’s just…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Abbey. I understand.  I have to share the blame too. I love you, babe. And I miss you so much.  Just promise me one thing.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Call me every day from Australia. I don’t care what time, day or night. I just have to hear your voice every day. Will you promise me that?”</p><p>“I promise you. I love you. Bye.”</p><p>“I love you too. Bye.” Jed sat quietly for a few minutes, digesting what Abbey had just told him. He still didn’t understand why she hadn’t told him about it the night of the State Dinner, but he guessed her feelings had been hurt so badly that she didn’t know how to bring it to his attention. Now, how was he going to find the money for it as the budget had already been funded for the next fiscal year? And how was he going to talk about it to Leo and Josh? That was a thorny question. They were just following his instructions to keep the budget evenly funded, but Abbey’s programs always seemed to get short shrift when it came to final funding. He would have to give it some thought before bringing up the subject with the two men. But today he was just glad he and Abbey were talking again. He would leave the funding issue to a later discussion.  And ask Debbie to schedule a meeting with the two men on Monday to discuss the issue. It was Friday and he wouldn’t let a budget issue spoil his weekend.</p><p>The study doors opened and Leo noticed a different man than the one he had left an hour ago.  Leo thought the problem was solved and was glad things could get back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abbey climbed the aircraft stairs in Johannesburg.  She felt much better after talking with her husband and felt that she could finish her trip now with less stress. She knew now she should have talked to him sooner, but there was just something about their relationship when it came to keeping potential secrets from each other. They had never gotten this issue solved in their thirty-five years together. And it raised its ugly head each time one of them thought the other had kept something from the other. And this time she had thought he had kept this one from her.</p><p>“Good Evening, Mrs. Bartlet,” Col. Thomas smiled at her as she reached the top and entered Air Force Two, the plane normally assigned to the Vice-President or First Lady if she had an overseas trip. </p><p>“Good Evening, Colonel. Everything ready for a smooth trip?” as she made her way inside.</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am. We should have no problem. Eleven hours flying time to Perth ought to give you time to get a good night’s sleep. And we should have a smooth ride.”</p><p>“That’s good.  I’m so tired.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll see you when we land.”</p><p>“Good night, Colonel.”</p><p>“Good night, Ma’am.”<br/>Abbey went down the aisle and the Colonel went forward to complete his preflight checklist.</p><p>Since this was a long trip, Abbey had more than a skeleton group on board. She had four aides from the East Wing, ten Secret Service plus a couple of State Department assignees. That was seventeen people for business purposes. Including the crew, there was a total of thirty people on board. But the plane had a capacity of around forty-five people so there was a little spare space to move around.  She had the private cabin with two swivel chairs and a sofa that pulled out at night into a very comfortable full bed. A private bathroom and dressing area completed the cabin. Her staff and the State Department assignees was in the area right beyond her private cabin while everyone else made themselves comfortable elsewhere on the plane. Because of the length of the trip, there were no press people. Her Press Secretary emailed copy along with photos at the end of each day’s activities back to the East Wing for general distribution.</p><p>Kicking off her heels the minute she got to the cabin, she walked over to the small cabinet and poured herself a glass of red wine.  She sat down in one of the chairs, fastened her seat belt, and prepared for takeoff.  Her staff knew that Abbey liked to be by herself for a few minutes after each stop, in order to decompress a little before starting to answer the day’s messages and emails.  The evening’s work always went smoother if the First Lady was a little rested.</p><p>After takeoff, a quiet knock at the door signified her brief rest period was over. “Come in.”</p><p>“Mrs. Bartlet?”</p><p>“Yes Deborah, I’m ready.  Come on in.”</p><p>Abbey’s Deputy Chief of Staff came in with a load of papers. Abbey sighed. It never stopped. “Let’s see what you have.”</p><p>Stopping only for dinner, they worked until nine. Finally, overwhelming fatigue washed over Abbey and she knew it was time to stop.  “Deborah, I just can’t do anymore. We’ll pick this up later. I think our schedule, when we get to Perth, allows us a few open hours in the hotel before our activities start so why don’t we just wait. We both need a good night’s sleep. And on your way out, could you please ask the steward to come in and make up the bed?  Thanks.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.  Good Night.” Deborah left with the papers and the steward came in immediately to make up the bed. Abbey changed into her pajamas and slid into the makeshift bed. Being gone for three weeks made her miss her bed in the White House. And now, she missed the other person in that bed. For the first time in two weeks, she dreamed of cuddling next to Jed in their own bed.</p><p>In the cockpit things weren’t so quiet.  Colonel Thomas and his co-pilot Major Franks were noting some troubling readings coming from the two engines.  “Do you see what I see?” Thomas asked Franks.</p><p>“Yes. But I don’t believe it. I mean both engines were overhauled at Andrews just six months ago. And checked per protocol before this trip. This double loss of power is just unheard of.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s notify Command of this anomaly. In the meantime, get out the checklist and let’s try and find out what’s happening.”</p><p>“Command, AF80002 calling.  Command, AF80002 calling. Come in.”</p><p>“Colonel, no response.”</p><p>“Try again.”<br/>“Command, AF80002 calling. Command, AF80002 calling. Come in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jed felt good the remainder of the day. Leo and the staff had noted a distinct change in the President’s mood since noon and whatever the reason, they were grateful that he was back on an even keel.</p><p>Only two people knew the reason for the change in the President’s behavior, but two more had strong suspicions.  Whatever the reason, they were grateful for Leo’s intervention.</p><p>As the clock in the Oval Office struck five, the President decided to end his day early.  He walked into Leo’s office to try and get his Chief of Staff to leave with him. </p><p>“Hey Leo, how about eating dinner with me tonight upstairs? With Abbey gone, maybe we could sneak some steaks out of the kitchen? This would be the perfect time for both of us to have some red meat without her knowing about it. What would you think about that?”</p><p>Leo looked up at him. “Mr. President, it’s kind of early.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s been a busy week. I’m tired and we have no more meetings. Come on.  You can read all these papers tomorrow.”</p><p>Leo paused before he replied. It would be nice to leave early for once. And there was nothing urgent happening for once.  “Oh hell, why not? Margaret!”</p><p>“Yes, Sir?” as his red-haired assistant stuck her head around the door.</p><p>“I’m going to the Residence with the President.  Why don’t you leave early?  Everything will wait.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s been a busy week.  Just go on home.”</p><p>“Okay. Have a good weekend, Leo.”</p><p>“You too, Margaret.”</p><p>Jed and Leo left through the Oval Office. Leo noted how relaxed the President was. Leo liked to see his friend this way. He hasn’t been this relaxed since Abbey left because of whatever had been between them. Jed never said what had been wrong, but it obviously had been settled during the private conversation he and Abbey had in Jed’s private study. Leo didn’t care what it was as long as it helped both of his friends to move forward together.</p><p>After dinner, the two men sat in the private study, relaxing. Jed held a scotch in his hands while Leo sipped on a club soda. He never minded friends drinking alcohol in his presence.  He knew he couldn’t handle booze, but he wouldn’t keep his friends from enjoying a drink. </p><p>“Mr. President, how was your conversation with Abbey?”</p><p>“It went well. We talked about several things, but I’ll talk with you on Monday about them. Right now, I just want to enjoy the weekend.”</p><p>“You seem more relaxed.”</p><p>“I am. I’m glad you made me call her.”</p><p>Leo smiled. It was very rare that Jed admitted that he had been wrong. His pride usually got in the way of any such admittance.</p><p>The President continued. “It was the right thing to do, and it was good to hear her voice. She’s having a good trip, and thank God, she’ll be home in a week. I hate it when she’s gone on these long trips.”</p><p>“You said this morning she was on her way to Australia. What are her stops there?”</p><p>“She’ll meet with the different medical groups in Perth, Sydney and Melbourne. And with some government medical groups in Canberra. She said that all these quick stops remind her of the campaign in the sense of being so tiring and jumping across so many time zones. She’ll be exhausted when she gets back, so I’m thinking of going to Camp David for a long weekend, just the two of us. Does that sound possible?”</p><p>“I’ll look at your schedule, but I think it probably can be worked out.”</p><p>“I hope so. We need to reconnect in the worst way.”</p><p>They continued to talk about various topics when Leo’s beeper went off. Glancing down at it, he immediately put down his glass and stood up. “Excuse me, Mr. President.  Something has come up and I need to go.”</p><p>“What is it, Leo? The Situation Room?” as Jed stood as well.</p><p>“No, Sir.  It’s just something I need to take care of.  I really enjoyed dinner, but I need to go.  If I need you, I’ll call.”</p><p>“Okay, Leo. Good night.” Jed wondered what was so urgent and secret Leo couldn’t or wouldn’t discuss with him, but figured he would find out in due time if it was that important.</p><p>After Leo left, Jed finished his drink and walked back to his bedroom. Although early for him, it had been an emotional day and he was tired. He changed into his pajamas and turned on the television, hoping to find something to lull him to sleep. Luck was with him as a polo match between teams from India and Pakistan was just starting.  Pulling back the covers, he fluffed his pillows and got under the covers. Within fifteen minutes, for the first time in two weeks, he easily fell asleep and dreamed of sleeping next to his wife.</p><p>Leo reached his office in what he considered record time from the Residence. Ron and another gentleman, dressed in an Air Force Uniform covered in ribbons and medals, were waiting for him.</p><p>“Ron, what’s the problem?”</p><p>“Mr. McGarry, this is General Barker, Deputy Commander of the Air Force Air Mobility Command at Joint Base Andrews. They’re in charge of the Presidential aircraft fleet.”</p><p>“Glad to meet you General,” as the two men shook hands. Leo looked at Ron. “What’s wrong, Ron?”</p><p>“Sir, I wanted you to know first that there might be a problem with Mrs. Bartlet’s aircraft. And I brought General Barker along to explain things.”</p><p>“Okay.” Although anxious, Leo knew that Ron would tell him in his own way.</p><p>Ron nodded to General Barker to speak. “Mr. McGarry, at 1600 Washington time, contact was lost with AF80002 over the Indian Ocean.  We instantly tried to obtain satellite data, but that part of the ocean doesn’t have coverage. It is further south than any satellite currently covers, and there are no images available for review. We have tried to use other means to raise the aircraft, but were unsuccessful.  The Air Force is in the process of scrambling jets out of Diego Garcia. It will take some time for the jets to reach the last known location, but since it is the middle of the night in that part of the world, it is doubtful that any visual contact will be possible until daylight.”</p><p>Leo sat down hard in a nearby chair. “What are you telling me, General? Are you saying the plane has crashed in the ocean?”</p><p>Ron and the General looked at each other before Ron replied. “Leo, that is not what we are saying. What we are saying, is that the plane cannot be contacted and we cannot definitely say what has happened. We wanted you to know before the President so you might tell us the best way to tell the him.”</p><p>Leo couldn’t reply. There was no good way to tell Jed this news.  Especially just after two weeks of them not speaking, and mending their relationship only a few hours ago. </p><p>Ron spoke up. “Leo, what do you want us to do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11<br/>“I don’t know Ron. You know, as well as I do, if this is true, how it will affect the President. I guess the first question is, does the press have it?”</p><p>The general replied, “No, Sir. Her flight information is classified, and only those with a need to know clearance has the information.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good.” Leo paused, thinking of the next thing to do. “Let me bring in Josh, my deputy Chief of Staff and CJ, the Press Secretary. They are great advisors and can keep their heads on their shoulders in the middle of crisis.  And they can keep their mouths shut.  When they get in, we’ll talk. I know the President has to be told, but I want more information. Ron, General Barker, if you would stay readily available and provide me with the latest information as it is received, I would really appreciate it. And Ron, let your agents in the Residence know what’s going on and tell them if the President, for any reason, moves out of the bedroom, to give me an immediate warning. I need to intercept him before he sees the activity down here. He absolutely cannot be surprised. And if you can have the television disconnected remotely, all the better.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Ron…”</p><p>“Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“I will tell him. I just want more information.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> Leo was able to call in CJ and Josh without too much suspicion.  All he told them was an emergency had occurred and he needed them in the White House as soon as possible.  He would explain once they got there.</p><p>“I’m here, Leo. And Josh was pulling in right behind me.”</p><p>At just that moment, Josh appeared. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Thanks for coming. Both of you, come to my office and I’ll explain.”</p><p>Once they got settled on the sofa, Leo gave them the same summary he had just received. They both were as shocked as he had been. Their only question had been about the President. How is he going to take it? But then they knew how.  They knew how much the First Couple loved each other. How much they complete each other. How much each made the other whole.</p><p> For the next hour or so there was no new information. All of them were getting very anxious.  No information meant no bad news. But it also meant no good news. And every hour without good news, meant that Leo could not give the President any hope about the status of the First Lady or any of the others on board that plane. About ten, General Barker and Ron knocked on Leo’s door.  “Leo, we have some news.”</p><p>“Come in. Let me get my staff.”</p><p>Leo buzzed CJ and Josh and told them to get there right away. As soon as the two senior staffers entered, Leo turned to the two men and said, “OK, tell me what you have.”</p><p>Leo tried to read each man’s face but he couldn’t. So, he just waited for whatever information was to come.</p><p>General Barker was the first to speak. “The jets from Diego Garcia are over the last known position and it is daylight there.  There are no signs of wreckage. No debris or oil slick. They are continuing to search, but there is no ping from a flight data recorder either. So right now, we are taking that as a good sign. And we have another good sign that there hasn’t been a crash.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?”</p><p>Leo stared at Josh for interrupting the general, but quickly nodded for the general to continue.</p><p>“Leo, we have word from a freighter in the southern Indian Ocean that they picked up a garbled distress call some time ago from an aircraft identifying itself as ‘AF’ something.  The ship was heading west and they thought it was unusual to pick up an aircraft transmission, but they reported it to their headquarters. Somehow, it got transferred to the International Maritime Organization at the UN where someone recognized it was a call sign from a United States Air Force plane. It was immediately passed onto us at Andrews. The transmission was filtered and determined to be from AF80002. Andrews then called me here at the White House.”</p><p>Leo looked at Ron. “Ron, was there any additional information in that distress call?  Could the position be estimated?”</p><p>“No, to both questions, Leo.”</p><p>Leo looked around the room.  He saw the worried expressions on all the faces and knew he had no other choice.  He had to tell the President that his wife was on board a troubled aircraft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jed was in deep sleep when the phone rang. Grudgingly, he rolled over and grabbed it on the third ring.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“Mr. McGarry needs to see you, Sir.”</p><p>“Send him in.” He turned on the lamp and leaned back on his pillow. Of course, his first thought was he was needed in the Situation Room. </p><p>The door opened, and he recognized his Chief of Staff.  “Yeah, Leo. What’s going on?”</p><p>Leo came next to the bed, grabbed a nearby chair, and sat down. “Mr. President…Uh…Jed…”</p><p>Jed became fully awake at this point. If this had been anything in the Situation Room, Leo would have called him Mr. President and been all business. But this was something else. Something more personal.</p><p>“Leo, what’s the matter?”  Jed noticed immediately that Leo couldn’t look him directly in the eyes. “Look at me, Leo. What is going on?”</p><p>Leo looked directly at him, but Jed saw only pain in Leo’s eyes. He threw the covers back, and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Leo!”</p><p>“Jed, Abbey’s plane is in trouble. It’s…” Leo was having trouble finishing the sentence.</p><p>At this point, Jed’s heart started beating very rapidly and his breathing was coming in gasps. “Leo, what’s wrong with the plane? Are you saying that it has crashed? No! You can’t be saying that!”</p><p>“NO! I mean I don’t know! I mean, I don’t… Oh HELL Jed!” He started to cry as he tried to explain all that was going on. The words were so jumbled in his brain that he couldn’t get them out in an orderly manner.</p><p>Leo watched as his best friend turned pale, sweaty, and tried to get his breath. Jed clutched his chest as if he was having a heart attack. </p><p>Leo yelled, “I need HELP!” The two agents stationed outside the door ran into the room. “Call the medical office and get some help up here right now. The President is in some kind of trouble.” </p><p>The two agents spoke into their mics and jumped into action. They laid the President back into bed and pulled the covers over him. Then one led Leo to the sofa, as he was also having trouble breathing.</p><p>Within minutes, the room were filled with other agents, Ron, and medical personnel. Dr. Hackett focused on the President.</p><p>“Mr. President, try and calm down. Slow down your breathing. Let me take your blood pressure. Are you having any chest pain?” Dr. Hackett assessed the President while his assistant noticed that the Chief of Staff was also having some difficulty and went over to check on him.</p><p>“Mr. McGarry, slow down your breathing. Let me check your vital signs. Are you having any pain?” </p><p>Leo let Hackett’s assistant do his job.  He finally got his breathing under control, and looked back at the group around the President to try and determine what was going on in the other part of the room. Leo shouldn’t be the focus now.  The President was the one everyone should be paying attention to.</p><p>“Mr. McGarry, I think you’re okay. You need to rest and avoid stress. Your blood pressure is high, but with rest, it should go down.” </p><p>Leo replied sarcastically, “The President might have had a heart attack, the First Lady might have died, but I need to reduce my stress. Fat chance that will happen.” </p><p>He looked over to the doorway, and saw Josh and CJ staring at the circus in front of them. He caught their eye, and motioned them over to the sitting area.</p><p>“Leo, how are you?” Josh was the first to speak.</p><p>“I think you should find out how the President is doing. Can you see anything?”</p><p>Josh looked in the direction of the bed, but there too many people surrounding the bed to see anything. “No.  Not yet. Hackett and Ron are talking.”</p><p>“Shit. That’s not good. Probably talking about wanting to move him to a hospital. I don’t know if he will let them.”</p><p>CJ spoke at that point. “If he will let them? Leo, if he’s having some sort of medical problem, does the President really a say in the matter?”</p><p>“He thinks he does.  Let’s just wait until Hackett comes over here.”</p><p>It didn’t take long before both Ron and Dr. Hackett made their way over to the trio waiting for them. Leo anxiously waited for the medical information that Dr. Hackett had to share.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Leo, I think it was just a panic attack. He doesn’t have an irregular pulse, the pain has gone away, and he’s not complaining of any other symptoms.  I am going to do an EKG just to be sure. However,…’</p><p>Leo held his breath. He hated the word ‘however’. It usually had a negative connotation.</p><p>Hackett continued. “…his blood pressure is really high and his breathing is still too fast for my liking. So I gave him a light sedative. He should sleep for a few hours.  He needs rest and I would prefer someone to stay with him. I don’t want him out of bed tonight, and the last thing he needs is more stress. Ron has shared with me about Mrs. Bartlet, but I don’t think, at this time, the President is able to tolerate any direct involvement in her situation.”</p><p>“How the HELL do you think I can prevent him? It’s his WIFE for God’s sake.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Leo. But he doesn’t need any more stress,” Dr. Hackett emphasized. “Any additional stress or increase in blood pressure could cause a stroke.”</p><p>“Well, isn’t that just dandy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two hours since the initial readings on the two engines started changing. Each engine had stopped power loss at fifty percent, but because both pilots didn’t know what had caused the loss, they had no idea why it had stopped.  </p><p>This flight had the most experienced pilots the Air Mobility Command could assign to this aircraft.  Colonel Thomas had twenty-five years of flying experience, ten years of assignments in the various aircrafts of the Presidential Fleet. He was next in line to be assigned to Air Force One.  Major Franks’ experience in the Presidential Fleet had included multiple assignments over the past ten years, of which five had been on this particular aircraft. He and the Colonel had been flying together for those five years.  They could sense each other thoughts and finish each other sentences. </p><p>“Okay, what are the next steps?” Major Franks was asking his superior.</p><p>“Well, let’s discuss this. We are going slower so it will take us longer to arrive. We had enough fuel to get to Perth with a little to spare but with this delay we’ll be cutting it close.  We have thirty souls on board, one of whom is the First Lady of the United States. We are flying over the southern Indian Ocean, an isolated stretch of water which doesn’t have much ship traffic. As far as we know, we have no communication with the outside. And we are at least 3000 miles from any land. Have I left out anything?”</p><p>“No, I think that pretty much sums things up.”</p><p>“Okay. I think the first thing to do is wake up the Senior Agent and bring him up to speed. Discuss with him potential scenarios and have him make some decisions with his staff so they won’t be caught flat footed should the worst occur.  I don’t think we should disturb the passengers, including the crew, until either a-we know more or b-the situation changes for the worse. Agree?”</p><p>“Agree.  If okay, I’ll go back, wake Agent Jackson and have him come up here and we’ll bring him up to date.”</p><p>“Sounds good. And bring me a cup of coffee. It’s going to be a long night.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the two men reentered the cockpit. Franks handed the cup to the Colonel while Jackson settled in the jump seat. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jackson only been told that the pilots wanted to talk with him. And he knew that something had to wrong for that to happen in the middle of the night or day. Whatever it was.</p><p>Colonel Thomas summarized the issues and then asked Franks to discuss the possibilities.  “Okay. Because we’ll be over water until we land, there’s always the possibility of losing one or both engines and having to ditch.  That’s the worst-case scenario of course.  If that happens, we have rafts and everyone would have to evacuate with life jackets. We would have crew assigned to each raft. It would be an immediate evacuation once the plane stabilized, and obviously, we would want the First Lady out as early as possible.  Given our passengers, your personnel would also go with each raft that had White House and State Department employees. Each raft is equipped with its own radio beacon and would emit its unique signal upon inflation. The beacon will last twelve hours. I think that our failure to arrive in Perth at the scheduled time will start an immediate search of our flight path, so I doubt we would be in the water more than a few hours. The rafts do have a few bottles of water, but that is all.”</p><p>Jackson nodded. “And the best-case scenario?”</p><p>“We make it to Perth on half power.”</p><p>Jackson nodded. Either scenario was not that positive. He had a couple of questions. “First, how long will the plane float?”</p><p>Colonel Thomas answered. “Depending on the angle we hit, anywhere from 2 to 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Okay. Do you have flares in the rafts?”</p><p>“Yes. They would alert any aircraft flying directly over us, but nothing any distance away because of the sunlight.”</p><p>“Okay. Last one. Since there is no communication from the plane, any chance the Air Force or White House has thought to request the Australians to start military search procedures following our expected flight path?”</p><p>The Colonel sighed.  “I would hope so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had called Charlie to come in and sit with the sleeping President. Once he came in, CJ, whom he had left there initially, had come back to the office to help with the discussions.  Both she and Josh wanted to call Sam and Toby in to add their thoughts to the ongoing discussions. After some heated back and forth, Leo finally acquiesced. Twenty minutes later the Senior Staff was complete.  Sitting around the table in the Roosevelt Room the topic of discussion was what else should be done.</p><p> What had they missed?</p><p>“Okay, Leo.” Toby was not happy about the delay in calling him in, but CJ had explained to him about the need to keep this quiet as possible. “If the Air Force can’t contact the plane and vice versa, then we have to think how to get in contact with them in other ways.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a great idea, Toby.” Leo replied sarcastically. “What you’re going to do? Send a carrier pigeon?”</p><p>“Leo, please.” CJ knew that Leo was tired and extremely worried about his friends, but Toby really didn’t deserve that comment. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Toby. Please continue.”</p><p>“Thank you, Leo. Why not ask the Australians to try and track the jet on their radar or get some planes from their military to backtrack along their flight path and see if those planes can pick up the jet on the internal radar? If it’s still flying…”</p><p>The people in the room couldn’t help but let out a small gasp at his implication.</p><p>“Go on, Toby. We need to believe that it is until we confirm otherwise.” Leo refused to think otherwise.</p><p>“Sorry. But I was just thinking realistically. Anyway, at least at some point the planes would reach the jet and could confirm its status. Then they could escort the plane back into Perth. It’s daylight there now and it would be VFR, visual flight rules for those here that don’t know aviation acronyms.”</p><p>Leo paused, thinking about the possibility. “Toby, that’s a great idea. Josh, get Secretary Berryhill on the phone now, explain what’s going on, and ask him to call whomever he needs to in order to set this up.”</p><p> Josh stood, but Leo continued. “Wait! Have him and the Secretary of Defense work on this together. Remind them both this is urgent and classified. You got it?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” With that, Josh ran back to his office, relieved finally to have a task to do that might bring Mrs. Bartlet and the others home safe.</p><p>Leo stood, knowing he had to inform Ron and General Barker of this, and the hope that the Australians would agree.  “Thank you, Toby. If this works, I’m sure that the President and Mrs. Bartlet will be very grateful. The whole nation will be grateful for the First Lady’s safe return and your part in it.  Now we wait. And pray.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Jackson had just finished updating his other nine agents. They decided it was best to wake their charges and get them prepared for whatever could occur. Given the current circumstances, there wouldn’t be much warning if the plane’s engines failed and the plane had to ditch in the ocean. So, by having their thirteen charges already prepared, they would save valuable time.  He gave his deputy, Agent Nia Foster, the task of waking the First Lady and preparing her for a possible ditching.  He would have done it himself, but since Mrs. Bartlet would be in nightclothes, he wanted to give her as much privacy as possible.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go. Nia, once Mrs. Bartlet is dressed, please have her Deputy Chief of Staff wait in her cabin with her. Like I told everyone, the pilots think we have about six more hours of flight time if the plane makes it to Perth so having those two together will provide each woman some support.  Once you get them together, come back and report in.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Nia made her way down the narrow hallway and stopped at the cabin door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door. Not really expecting a reply the first time, she knocked a second time.  This time, she did get a “Come in.”</p><p>Opening the door to a darkened cabin, Nia let her eyes adjust and saw a person sitting up in the bed across the room. The person reached for a nearby lamp and then saw the First Lady sitting up in bed, “What is it, Nia?”</p><p>“Ma’am, I hate to wake you, but there’s been some trouble…”</p><p>“Is one of my staff ill?”</p><p>“No, Ma’am.” Nia replied, as she walked closer to the bed. “There’s been some trouble with the plane, and Agent Jackson has requested that all of the passengers be awaken.”</p><p>Abbey shook her head, unsure of what she was hearing. “Nia, what kind of trouble? Is it serious?”</p><p>“It could be, Ma’am.  I’ll explain it to you after you are dressed. If you will get up and put on some jeans, a shirt, and some sneakers, it would save some time. After you’re dressed, Jackson wants to send Deborah in here to sit with you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Abbey threw back the covers. She knew that the Service wouldn’t be interrupting her sleep and telling her to get dressed unless it was serious. So, she did as she was told. She was dressed in under five minutes and was sitting on the now folded bed tying her shoes when Deborah was escorted in.</p><p>“Hi, Deborah. Do you know what’s going on?” </p><p>“No, Ma’am. All the agent said was that I would be told when I came in here.”</p><p>Nia sat down opposite the pair and started to explain the situation.  The two women sat stunned as the details unfolded and when Nia finished, they were speechless. “So, as I was saying, the pilot thinks we have about six more hours of flying. But that’s only an estimate depending on keeping the current power status of the engines. If the power decreases, then it would extend our flying time. And all of our flying time is over water. At any time, one or both engines could stop. We might continue to fly with one, but that is unknown. We have been given our ditching instructions and of course Mrs. Bartlet, you would be given priority to be taken off. I have left two life jackets over the back of that chair so, if they are needed, they are close by.”</p><p>“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Nia, One more thing. No communication is possible, is that correct? No satellite phone, nothing?”</p><p>“That’s correct, Mrs. Bartlet. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault, Nia. Not your fault.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was exhausted. He was resting for a few minutes on his office sofa while the two Secretaries were contacting their contemporaries in Australia to request their assistance in locating the First Lady’s aircraft.  He couldn’t imagine a scenario where they would deny the US request, but they still had to go through channels. General Barker had returned to Joint Base Andrews to be with his staff in the hope that at some point they would hear from the disabled aircraft.  But Leo doubted that would happen.  The Senior Staff were in their offices, trying their best to be patient while the cogs of bureaucracy turned slowly. Waiting for any news that would indicate a successful conclusion to this terrible evening.</p><p>Just as he was falling asleep, Leo thought he was dreaming as he heard a familiar voice. “Have you heard anything else?” He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the dream.  But the voice repeated itself. “Have you heard anything?”</p><p>His heart sunk. It could only be one person. He opened his eyes to see Jed sticking his head around the corner of the door from the Oval Office.  Quickly rising to his feet, he said, “No, Mr. President. Nothing yet.” He saw the disappointment in his friend’s face as it retreated into the darkened office behind it.</p><p>Leo followed Jed and turned on a lamp near the desk, even as the President slowly melted onto the sofa.  The dim light barely lit the room, only emphasizing the shadows already visible on Jed’s face.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be upstairs.”</p><p>“I know. But I woke up, and I told Charlie I couldn’t go back to sleep. He knew that I was too upset to sleep, so I got dressed and came down here. Don’t blame him. He did try to get me to stay upstairs, but I had to know what was going on.  So, give me an update. Tell me everything. And please Leo, don’t gloss over things. Give me the facts. It’ll hurt worse if I find out later you didn’t tell me the truth.”</p><p>Leo sighed as he sat down. “OK. Here are the facts as we know them now. We think the plane is still flying. No signs have been spotted of any crash. No communication has been reestablished with it since we lost it initially, so our information is very sketchy.  We have asked the Australian Government for assistance, and we are waiting for a response.”</p><p>“What kind of assistance?”</p><p>“Toby suggested we ask for planes to fly along their projected flight path and see if her plane can be picked up on their radar. At least, then we will have confirmation it is still flying and it can be escorted back to Perth. Berryhill and the Defense Secretary are working on that now.”</p><p>“Do we have any idea how long they can fly? How much fuel they have?"</p><p>“No, Sir. Without communication, all that is unknown.”</p><p>“How many people are aboard?”</p><p>“According to the manifest filed at Andrews, there’s thirty. That includes Abbey, some East Wing Staff, some State Department Staff, crew and Secret Service. She has two very experienced pilots. Both have years of experience with Air Force Two.”</p><p>“That’s some comfort. But when it’s mechanical, sometime a human can’t prevent…”</p><p>“Jed,” Leo interrupted him. “Don’t think that way. Everybody is working to get Abbey home safely. And the rest of the people on that plane. Let’s think positive.”<br/>They both sat in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“I need the call the girls.”</p><p>“Do you think you should?”</p><p>“Yes, I need to hear their voices. They also deserve to know what’s going on with their mother. If the story leaks, then they would be very upset with me for not telling them.”</p><p>Jed got up and went to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed each of his children. It was a tough conversation with each, but he felt better afterwards. He walked back to the sofa and sat down.</p><p>“It’s done. As you heard, I told them everything that could be done is being done and I would call them with any updates. Zoey wanted to come over, but I told her to stay put in her dorm. There was nothing she could do here. I hated to wake them up, but I had to be the one to tell them. I just hope to have some good news soon to give to them.”</p><p>“You did the right thing. We can somewhat control the news here, but there is no way we can control the global news.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Both men fell silent as each thought about what might be occurring on the other side of the world.</p><p>“Leo, I’ve been looking for you.” Josh ran into the Oval Office, not realizing who Leo was speaking to. “Oh, excuse me Mr. President. I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Josh. Do you have news?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.  I just got word that the Australians will be thrilled to help us. They’re not only scrambling a couple of planes, but, as a coincidence, there is also a naval exercise being conducted about a thousand miles off the western Australian coast near the flight path of the plane. They are being moved into position in case…” Josh stopped as he realized what he was about to say.</p><p>“That’s okay, Josh. In case the plane has to ditch.  Thanks, Josh. That’s at least some good news, isn’t it, Leo?”</p><p>“Yes it is, Mr. President.”</p><p>Just then an excited Sam ran into the Oval Office. “Leo, Mr. President, Andrews has regained radar and communication contact with Mrs. Bartlet’s plane. It’s on speaker phone in Leo’s office.”</p><p>Both Leo and Jed stood, and ran into the Leo’s office, anxious to hear the status of that plane, now halfway around the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Command, this is AF80002, we have fifty percent power on both engines. We are traveling at half speed, but remain on the original flight path.  We estimate arrival in Perth in about four hours, barring any other problems. Our fuel status is stable, but will be low on touchdown. We do not know the cause of the problem, and do not feel comfortable flying this plane back.  We are requesting a backup plane to be sent immediately, with a maintenance crew, to Perth and to transport our passengers’ home.   AF80002 Over.”</p><p>“Roger AF80002, this is Command. Please update status of all passengers. Over.”</p><p>“Command, this is AF80002. All passengers and crew are safe and accounted for. No issues. AF80002, Over.”</p><p>A big sigh of relief went through those gathered in Leo’s office.</p><p>“Roger, AF80002.  Australian Air Force Jets will be intercepting you shortly and escorting you back to Perth.  We will let them know you have communication restored.”<br/>
“Roger, Command.”</p><p>Jed looked at Leo and Leo could just tell what the President was going to say. “Leo, any chance of getting a satellite phone to Abbey?  For just a minute? Just so I can hear her?”</p><p>Leo shrugged his shoulders and nodded to Sam. “Sam, call General Barker at Andrews and pass along the President’s request, will you? And ask him not to make the request through the main channels. Thanks.” Turning his gaze back to his best friend, Leo answered. “We’ll see. Go back to your desk and wait.  If we can get it though, then I’ll route the call there.”</p><p>“Thanks, Leo. I owe you one.”</p><p>“I can’t promise anything, Mr. President.”</p><p>“I understand, Leo.  But I have to try.”</p><p>Deborah and Abbey had been nervously chatting for a couple of hours when there was a knock on the door and Nia entered with a phone in her hand. “Mrs. Bartlet, the pilot has restored communication with Andrews, and the President would like to speak with you.”</p><p>Abbey smiled for the first time since she had first learned of the plane’s trouble. “Thank you, Nia,” as she reached for the phone. Deborah stood up, grabbed her life jacket, and both she and Nia left the cabin to provide the First Lady some privacy.</p><p>“Jed?”</p><p>“Abbey?”</p><p>They both spoke at the same time, and laughed when they realized that they had. </p><p>“Okay, Abbey, you speak first.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Are you?”</p><p>“Yes. But I’m so worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m fine, too. I’m being well taken care of.  The Service is on top of things and the pilots are experts in what they are doing. I’m not worried about anything. Have you told the girls?”</p><p>“No.” Jed lied to her. He knew if he told Abbey the truth she would get mad at him for upsetting them. But he needed their strength to help him get through this.<br/>
He continued. “I’m waiting until you’re on the ground safe in Perth. They can’t do anything and since it the middle of the night here, there’s no point waking them up.  It’s staying out of the news, and I’m glad of that. By the way, I’m thinking of sending Air Force One to get all of you. Can you handle that luxury?”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re personally coming to get me?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to ask Leo and see what my schedule looks like, but I sure would like to come.” Softening his voice, he continued, “I love you, babe.  Please stay safe.”</p><p>Trying not to get emotional, Abbey started to say. “I love…” but was distracted by noise outside her cabin. Her door flew open and the last words Jed heard was “Mrs. Bartlet…now!” before there was dead silence.</p><p>Jed dropped his phone and ran into Leo’s office. Leo was on the phone with someone and the look on his face told Jed all he needed to know. He knew what Leo was going to say. </p><p>Leo hung up the phone and stood in front of his President. In front of his best friend. “According to Andrews, the plane has dropped off the radar.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo caught the President by the elbow as his knees gave way, and guided him over to the sofa and let him fall gently to the cushions. He motioned with his eyes to the Senior Staff to leave them alone, which they gratefully did, gently closing the door to the hallway behind them.</p><p>“Jed, Jed, look at me.”</p><p>The President looked at Leo, but his eyes were glazed over and the color on this face had drained to the palest of pale. </p><p>“Now, we don’t know what’s going on out there. The Australian jets and ships could be very nearby. We just need to wait and hope that help will be there shortly, if they are not already on the scene. And remember, its daylight there.  I’m sure as soon as Andrews gets word, they will share it with us. You have to have faith that everything will be okay.  The crew on the plane are professionals, and they won’t let anything happen to their passengers if they can help it.  Do you understand me?”</p><p>Leo couldn’t tell if Jed had comprehended any of his words. Jed still had a blank stare on his face and his eyes were still glazed over.  He walked over to his desk and called for the people he thought could help the President the most at that minute. In a matter of moments, Ron, Dr, Hackett and Charlie quietly entered the office to see about the President and offer what assistance they could.</p><p>After a quick assessment, they quietly assisted the President to stand and helped guide him over to the Oval Office so they could further assess and treat him in a more private setting.  He still had not uttered a word since his last words with his wife.</p><p>“Mr. McGarry, I’ll let you know more about the President once Dr. Hackett checks him over. And you keep me informed if you hear anything.”</p><p>“Yes, Ron, I will. Take care of him, please.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> Ron shut the door quietly as Leo wondered what else could go wrong tonight. If anything bad happened to Abbey, Leo knew the President would end up in the hospital tonight and Leo would have real trouble on his hands.</p><p>Leo opened the door into the hall, and motioned the Senior Staff back into the room.</p><p>“How’s the President?” was the only question from all four staffers.</p><p>“He’s in a daze. I think he was talking with Mrs. Bartlet when whatever happened on the plane occurred.  Dr. Hackett and Charlie took him into the Oval to assess him, and Ron is with them.  But now we just wait. I don’t know of anything else. We wait to hear from the Australians. I hope they are nearby and can reach the scene soon. If not, then we wait some more. We just have to have faith that everyone is okay and help is on the way. But I really don’t know how long the President can wait. I don’t know how much more stress his body and mind can take.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying not to get emotional, Abbey started to say. “I love…” but was distracted by noise outside her cabin. Her door flew open. </p><p>Nia screamed “Mrs. Bartlet…now! Seat Belt!” </p><p>She dropped the phone and quickly fastened her seat belt. She waited a minute, anxious for whatever was to come, and then the plane jerked and bounced. Remaining in her seat took all of her strength. She looked on in horror as Nia was thrown on the floor and bounced around as the plane bounced up and down, on, as she was to find out later, the surface of the ocean. Finally, the plane settled into a rolling motion as the impact generated rolling waves which gradually died down.</p><p>Nia moaned as she tried to remain conscious. Abbey knew she had been hurt, and was determined to get to her to assess her injuries. But as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Jackson flew into the room. “Mrs. Bartlet, you must go now. Grab your life jacket and proceed to the forward door.  There will be an agent there to help you get in a raft. Go now!”</p><p>“Sam, I can’t leave her,” pointing to Nia. “My bag’s in the closet over there. Behind you.”</p><p>“Mrs. Bartlet, we will get Nia. This is not up for discussion. You will get off this plane, right now. We don’t know how long we have. Now move! Please!” Sam was not the begging kind, but if he had to beg the First Lady to move, then he would use anything to get her going.</p><p>Abbey looked at Nia and back at the Senior Agent.</p><p>“Go, Mrs. Bartlet. They will get me to a raft. They won’t leave me behind. I promise.” Nia was also begging her to leave.</p><p>“Well, ok. But I state now I leave under protest.” Abbey grabbed her life jacket and made her way out of the cabin into the hallway. She was surprised that there was already a thin layer of seawater covering the carpet of the hallway. ‘That’s not a good sign’ she thought as she made her way forward.</p><p>Her East Wing staff, as well as the State Department assignees, had already evacuated the plane and were situated in the raft. As she came to the door, an agent helped her put on her life jacket and adjusted it tight.  He helped her step into the raft and she sat down next to Deborah. Two agents and a crew member completed the contingent. Someone on the plane cut the raft loose and pushed it away from the plane. </p><p>Another raft was quickly brought to the open door and the process was repeated.  The second raft included the remainder of the Secret Service Agents, including an injured Nia, and several crew members. After that raft was pushed away, only crew members and the two pilots were left.</p><p>But the plane was taking on water quickly and sinking from the tail forward. The third raft was only half full when the plane’s door starting filling with water. The three remaining crew members and pilots jumped in the water, trying not to caught in the suction created by the sinking plane. Only by extreme effort did they avoid getting sucked under. The third raft was able to come back and pull each one out of the water into the raft.</p><p>By the Grace of God there were no fatalities.  </p><p>Now, all they could do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Jed and Abbey were waiting for rescue. </p><p>Each were waiting for others to intervene. Each was helpless to help themselves. But each had to trust their faith. Faith that had been part of their lives since the day of their birth. An integral part of their being. And in their current situation, the only thing that could keep them hoping that one day they would be back together.</p><p>One was in the middle of an ocean with an unknown time of rescue.  The other was in the middle of the darkest part of his mind, with an unknown time of rescue as well.  Each knew that rescue was possible, but not assured. Just because they had people around them didn’t mean those people could help them. Sometimes one could be in a crowd, but yet still be very much alone.  Sometimes one had to go beyond the crowd, beyond themselves, to get faith. To keep faith.</p><p>When one was alone in a crowd, that was the time to draw upon one’s faith. The faith of strength. The faith of hope. The faith that all things would be better. The faith that things would work out as planned, either in this world or the next. One had to have faith to see oneself through the tough times. If one did not have faith, then this world was not possible and the next was not probable.  It was only faith that kept one going.</p><p>Sometimes faith was silent. Sometimes it was loud. Sometimes one could put faith into words and sometime all one could do was to keep faith as an unconscious desire. Sometimes one could share their faith with others and sometimes faith had to be kept as an individual feeling. Sometimes faith was hard to keep because of outside circumstances.  But that was the time faith was needed the most.</p><p> For Jed and Abbey this was one of those times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Mr. President, I want to give you something to relax you.” Dr. Hackett was worried about the President’s blood pressure, which was still dangerously high.</p><p>“No. Not until I know about my wife. You did it to me once before and I’m not going back to sleep until I know something one way or another. I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>“Mr. President…”</p><p>“I said NO!” I have to know what happening with Abbey. Once I know, I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll lay down here. Charlie can babysit me. But I will not go to sleep. And there will be no further discussion. It will be daylight shortly, and I have to be awake. I have to know if…” Jed couldn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>Hackett sighed. Usually he could persuade the President or at least compromise with him, but this time he had to grudgingly agree with him. He wouldn’t want to be asleep if his wife was in an unknown situation, and he was waiting on news. “Okay. I’ll check on you every hour. But if you develop a bad headache or get really dizzy, will you call me or have Charlie call me? Those are bad signs that I have to intervene in.  Can I get you to at least promise me that?”</p><p>Jed knew that the doctor only had his best interest at heart, so he reluctantly agreed. “Okay. I will promise that.”</p><p>Hackett sighed. “Charlie, if you see any of those signs, let me know immediately. Do not allow the President to talk you out of calling me. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I promise.”</p><p>Hackett and Ron left the Oval. Charlie was left behind to manage the President.  Of course, the only one that could really manage the President was thousands of miles away, and barely able to manage herself at this particular minute.</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>The three rafts bobbed in the ocean, each trying to maintain some closeness to each other.  Abbey looked at her colleagues, trying to determine if any of them were in distress. It seemed that everyone was physically fine and so far, they had remained calm.  Everybody seemed to be handling things well so far, but then a quick glance at her watch showed barely an hour had passed.</p><p>Abbey turned to Deborah and asked her how she was doing. “Fine, Ma’am. How was your conversation with the President?”</p><p>“He was fine. We got interrupted when the Secret Service told me to check my seat belt as the plane was about to hit the water. He thought he might send Air Force One to get us back home. I’m sure that would please everyone here.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” Deborah couldn’t help but smile. She had heard from Lili how luxurious that plane was, but had never thought she would ever get a chance herself to fly on such a nice plane.  If they got out of this mess, maybe her dream would come through.</p><p>“Ma’am, can I ask you a personal question?”</p><p>“Of course, Deborah.”</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Abbey paused, trying to think how to answer the question honestly. “Deborah, I could be, but I’m not.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“I have faith that everything that could be done is being done.  I figure that with the short period of communication we had the Air Force knew our position and I know the pilots would alert everyone to our situation. They would alert any county nearby, like Australia, where we were and request assistance, who I think would give it quickly. And knowing my husband, being the person he is, is probably sending the whole United States Navy to find us.”</p><p>Deborah couldn’t help but laugh at that last statement. She didn’t know the President that well. But she had heard the gossip around the East Wing of how close the First Couple was, and how devoted they were to each other. Therefore, it would make perfect sense that he would send the Navy to rescue his wife.</p><p>“Ma’am, please take this next statement with respect. If I had to stranded in the middle of the ocean with one person, I’m glad it’s with you.”</p><p>Both women laughed, which helped to ease the tension a little. But Abbey knew how true that statement was. She knew Jed was pulling every string he had in his power to find them, and it wouldn’t take long before rescue would arrive.</p><p>Still another hour went by with the three rafts bobbing in the ocean. The sun was hot and there was nothing to provide any shade to the occupants. Abbey knew they couldn’t survive a lengthy wait without adequate water and shade, and hoped that rescue was just a short distance away. Just as she was going to request someone to find her a bottle of water, a roaring of airplanes was heard. Thirty pairs of eyes scanned the horizon. Two jets with Australian Air Force markings flew overhead and. in passing, wiggled their wings in the universal sign of saying they had noticed the rafts below. A cheer went up from the group of survivors. Help would soon be on its way.</p><p>**********</p><p>The phone rang in Leo’s office. He quickly picked up and the Senior Staff looked at his face, trying to determine what kind of news the call was bringing.  It didn’t take but a second to see it was good news.  The grin on Leo’s face said it all.  “Thank you, General Barker. I know the President will be thrilled to hear this. And please call me as soon as they are aboard the ships. Thank you, sir.”   The minute Leo hung up the phone, he nodded to his staff, “The plane did have to ditch, but all of the passengers have been accounted for. They are waiting for the rescue ships to arrive. I need to go tell the President.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a response, but headed directly into the Oval Office. Charlie saw him first and moved away from the sofa where Jed was lying down with his eyes closed. This was definitely good news, and Charlie didn’t have to worry about his boss this time.</p><p>“Jed?” Leo’s voice and soft touch on his arm made Jed open his eyes. He saw Leo’s grin first. “Abbey?”</p><p>“Yes. Good news. The jets located them. All are accounted for and the ships are an hour away from picking them up. Apparently, the plane did have to ditch but, according to the pilots from the jets, they all look okay.”</p><p>Jed sat up and grinned for the first time. “How long before I can talk with her?”</p><p>“It could take a couple of hours. The ships will be there within the hour, but they have to get all the plane’s passengers on board.   But they are okay. They are all okay. And I bet she will have quite a story to tell.”</p><p>“I bet she will. Thank you, Leo. I really appreciate all you have done. Now, when can I go and pick her up?”</p><p>“We’ll talk about that later. Why don’t you go on back and I’ll route the call upstairs when it comes in? Take a shower and then lay down. You have to be exhausted.”</p><p>“Well, I am.”</p><p>“Charlie, go with him, will you? “</p><p>“Leo, will you promise to send the call upstairs?”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. President. Since we don’t know how long it will be, you’ll be more comfortable upstairs. And call the girls while you’re waiting.”</p><p>Jed stood. “I will. Charlie, come on. Someone has to tuck me in.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Sequel: Fallout    </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>